1) To assess the toxicity profile and determine the maximum tolerated dose of IV hNM01; 2) investigate the clinical pharmacokinetic parameters for hNM01; 3) assess anti-HIV activity through evaluation of CD4 and viral load measurements; and 4) determine whether human anti-rat antibodies (HARA) and human anti-idiotype antibodies are produced against hNM01.